It is well known that, to attain the best agricultural performance from a piece of land, a farmer must cultivate the soil, typically through a tillage operation. Common tillage operations include plowing, harrowing, and sub-soiling. Modern farmers perform these tillage operations by pulling a tillage implement behind an agricultural work vehicle, such as a tractor. Depending on the crop selection and the soil conditions, a farmer may need to perform several tillage operations at different times over a crop cycle to properly cultivate the land to suit the crop choice.
When performing a tillage operation, it is desirable to create a level and uniform layer of tilled soil across the field to form a proper seedbed for subsequent planting operations. However, due to varying soil conditions across the field and/or other factors, the levelness and/or uniformity of the seedbed may be impacted significantly. Such poor seedbed conditions can result in a subsequent loss in the crop yield, such as due to poor germination and/or non-uniform plant stands. In this regard, attempts have been made to develop systems to monitor the condition of the seedbed created during a tillage operation. However, to date, such systems have failed to provide an effective and simple solution for monitoring seedbed conditions.
Accordingly, an improved system for monitoring seedbed conditions would be welcomed in the technology.